Homecoming (Ghosts)
"Homecoming" is the fifth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. It involves defending Los Angeles from the Federation using A-10 Thunderbolt II strafe runs. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) (W.I.A.) *David "Hesh" Walker *Riley *Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker *Thomas A. Merrick *Keegan P. Russ *Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson (cutscene only) *Command (voice only) Plot The player assumes the role of Logan Walker. Fort Santa Monica has fallen under a full-scale attack by the Federation. Logan and his brother Hesh push back the enemy soldiers with a heavy machine gun but are hammered by a Hind. Logan takes control of the A-10 drones and uses them to take out the Hind and later another one. Enemy mortars cause their position to collapse. Logan and Hesh move through the trenches in the beach, gunning down every enemy in the path with both their own weapons and the A-10 drones. As they approach drone control, a Hind blocks their path. As Logan uses the A-10 drones to take it out, a MiG-29 fires a missile on drone control, severely damaging its tower. Hesh and Logan move in and evacuate who they can, but are attacked with mortars. With drone control offline, Command orders all US forces to retreat from the beach since the Federation invaded it. The two then regroup with Riley and look inside the heavily damaged command center for their father. Hesh and Riley get blocked in and find another way in. Logan searches for Elias but is ambushed by a Federation soldier with a knife. Riley tries to stop him but fails. The soldier manages to stab Logan in the chest, but is immediately killed by Hesh. The roof caves in and Hesh, Logan, and Riley are rescued by Keegan and another Ghost. Hesh wants to go back to rescue his father but Merrick shoves him back. The unknown Ghost reveals himself to be Elias Walker, much to Hesh's surprise. Merrick then tells them that Elias is the Ghosts' commanding officer. Elias then welcomes them into the Ghosts, and the brothers officially earn their place among the group. He then explains that Rorke was one of the Ghosts. Weapons Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'Homecoming' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Defend LA. (Complete "Homecoming" on any difficulty.) *'Go Ugly Early' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - A-10 strafe 50 enemies. Trivia *Hesh begins the missions with a Remington R5 with Holographic Sight and a Foregrip which cannot be found anywhere else in the game. But when Logan is attacked by a Maniac, Hesh's R5 no longer has its foregrip. And he no longer has his MTS-255 from the abandoned house in No Man's Land. *The main weapon for the friendly NPC's primary weapon is the Remington R5. *Elias uses two types of masks. One is during the rappeling and the second in the helicopter. *The scene where a Federation soldier attempts to kill the player with a knife reuses animations from a similar scene in the Call of Duty 3 level, The Crossroads. *Despite the A-10 being a drone aircraft, it still has a cockpit and seat. *The enemy that attempts to kill the player using a knife shares the same character model as the Maniac killstreak that appears in multiplayer. *The voice actor of Viking/Command is Bruce Greenwood, who also voices Overlord in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Gallery A-10 Thunderbolt II Homecoming CoDG.png|A-10s in Homecoming. Beach invasion Homecoming CoDG.png Homecoming Gas Mask CoDG.png Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - Homecoming (Part 5)|Homecoming Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels